Sorted This Way
by sortedthisway
Summary: It's been eight years since the end of the war and Hogwarts has finally restored itself to it's finer glory. The doors have been opened ever since. Everything seemed to be at peace with the teachers and students together, until three years ago. An all out war broke between the four houses of Hogwarts.
1. Introduction Pt 1

It was the still before the storm.

Out in the courtyard the leaves did not dance, nor did the birds chirp like every other morning. It was calm. The tall boy stood on the cobblestone, listening for few minutes before all he could hear was his own heartbeat and the sound of his uneasy breathing. The sky was clouding over with some very threatening dark clouds which appeared to be approaching at alarming speed. The wind started to gust, it came in short waves, each gust becoming more intense and within a few minutes. His shirt became stuck to his body as he pounded his feet across the stone to a more open area. The grass began to move in a violent mater, as if the wind was going to peel it from the soil beneath him as he made his way from the outer rim of Hogwart's campus and taking the cold pathway to the courtyard.

The sky wasn't the cheery color it used to be. Instead it had taken on a darkening gray that suggested the welcoming of a storm. Lightning became visible, cracking the clouds for a moment before the swirl of gray appeared again. To one side of the storm, there was a pattern of lines, creating a foggy effect, while the other side held a mixture of black and blue bruises. Bruised as badly as an apple that had been carelessly tossed around. Lightning flashes provided the only dim light on the somber morning; they were answered by roars of low thunder. Lightly, the sky cried upon the school's campus and rippled the once still water in the bird bath.

The light droplets stung his skin as the sky began to darken. The mix of cold and warm air in the wind relaxed the accelerated heartbeat and the smell of water calmed the mind. The storm was far from this point, but the seemingly sudden darkening, as though a curtain had been pulled across the sky, made the very hair on his arms rise. By the increasing feel of humidity and the look of the darkened sky, the boy predicted he had about an hour before the storm would smack into the school like two cars colliding on a busy street. Until then, he was going to make his way to the library and experience nature in it's finest behind 2 inches of thick glass.

His footsteps were light and barely audible against the stone floors as the tall brunette wove his way down the hall and toward a set of various moving staircases, hopping steps here and there and jumping across to catch the correct set of stairs before it moved away from him, tightly grasping the banister as he stumbled on the bottom step. His robe, clasp undone, swished messily behind him, and his button-down school shirt was un-tucked and ruffled, the gold and bronze Hufflepuff tie somewhat undone and hanging loosely around his neck. He walked briskly, a sort of hurried sway in his step, his face rigidly impassive. At that moment, honestly, all he wanted was to just get away from the hustle and bustle of the school. It was nearing dinner time and he had a free period, so he was using the time to ease his weary mind and rest his fatigued body. If anyone were to see the tall Hufflepuff walking along the corridors, they'd probably take notice that he seemed to know exactly where he was headed, and, sure enough, he always reached his destination. Today was unlike the other days. As he stepped upon the platform of the third floor, he noticed a large group of students in the corridor beside the large door to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

That was when the storm hit.

Her hand came in contact with the smug, curly haired boy and it sounded like a professional baseball pitcher throwing in a ball to the hitter and- WHAM! The baseball cracks the bat and flies to the outfield. The crowd around them gasped, awed, tightened, and got closer to the action as the curly hair Gryffindor hit the brick wall and the petite Slytherin went at him for another base claim. The tall, dark skinned boy pushed his way through the crowd to find the small, mocha colored girl continuously punching her victim.

"That's enough!" Demanded the tall Hufflepuff as he came forth and grabbed the fighting Slytherin, hoisting her up with ease to remove her from the situation. The auburn tinted brunette began swinging as he held onto her and brought her feet back to the ground.

"Get off of me, I'm gonna kill this bastard!" She shrieked, trying hard to push herself away from the Hufflepuff.

"I can't let you do that, Kiara." The dark boy whispered to her, keeping a hold around her waist and arm. "Your parents would be pissed if this got any farther. Remember that howler they sent you last week for just hexing Wigglesworth? It was in defense, could you imagine how they'd react to this?" He spoke soft enough so only the part Latino girl could hear him. It wasn't until her grip on his arm loosened and she stopped swinging and flinging herself that he let go of her. "Com'on, let's get out of here."

The Hufflepuff stepped into the room with a very unlikely guest beside him, her nose wrinkling slightly at the sight of the thick layer of dust that seemed to have settled on the shelves. It seemed as if no one had been in there to polish it in quite a while. Despite it's abandoned unkempt appearance, the library was always a nice place, if one knew of any of the history hidden away between the each bind. He circled the room, walking among little pieces of history, extra careful to stay near the center and not touch anything of them, after all, he had a sensitive nose when it came to dust.

"Why did you help me?" Kiara spat out as she plopped herself on the cushioned chair, positioned close to the windows and across from the couch. She kicked her feet up and over the chair's arm and placed her back up against the other side. Flicking her head back and shaking her hair, she ran her thin fingers through it, holding its ends out to help guide her fingers through the tangles. She was attractive, in a "one day I'll be taking over the wizarding world" sort of way. It was really her chestnut eyes, her bright freckles, and her pink lips against her tan complexion that made her stand out. In reality, though, she was a tough girl and made sure everyone else knew it.

"I don't care for Morris much but I don't exactly want him to die." The tall boy spoke honestly, walking up the windowpane and watched as the rain began to come down harder. "Plus, he owes me 17 sickles."

The girl scoffed and rolled her eyes, "You'll never see a knut of it." she continued to brush through her hair with just her fingers.

"What exactly happened?" Asked the Hufflepuff as he turned his attention away from the window and to the girl on the chair. "I didn't hear any arguing or anyone talking at all for that matter.."

"It was daft." Kira quickly spoke, removing her fingers from her hand and pushing her hands against the cushion as she swung her legs over the chair's arm and placing her feet on the ground. "He was horrid, the things he said." The intensity and roughness in her voice rose as she spoke. "He sneered about my mum tryin' to out his pa to the Death Eaters. Said my mum was a ruthless winch, said she was going to get what's comin' to her. I'll show him what's comin' to him, that little weasel."

"Not to be rude, but wasn't your mother trying to out his dad last week?"

"You believe that jerk?" Kiara exclaimed, walking straight up the 6 foot tall man with not one ounce of fear in her eyes. She looked as though she was about to knock his skull in as well, only this time, no one would be there to stop her.

"No no no, I just- uh- heard that once and.." Silence fell over the library momentarily as 100 thoughts crossed through his mind. "I'm.. Sorry." He winced as he saw her hand reach up, but all he received was a small punch in the shoulder.

"That's one, Tyrel Broadbent." Kiara said as she began stepping away from him, "I play baseball; three strikes and you'll end up worse than Morris." It wasn't until she got to the doorway of the large library that she looked back over to the tall, yet stunned, Hufflepuff and warned him again.

"Watch yourself."


	2. Introduction Pt 2

Word spread around Hogwarts about the fight and before long Professor Garin caught wind of the whole ordeal. Two months worth of detention to Kiara Martel and Gideon Morris gets a weeks treatment in the Hospital Wing. It wasn't long after his release back into school that he was again faced with another angry student.

Jackson Chapman was a nice champ. Everyone described him as a big hearted boy who could do no harm. He isn't hard to miss at 5''11, freckled boy from head to toe with gelled hair and a large smile. Chapman just always seemed to be the life of the party, or the party in general, but today something would change inside of him. Something that was about the change the way everyone saw him and the Hufflepuff house. Morris and Chapman were fine mates in their early years, they spend many breakfasts playing chess and trading wizard cards. It was when the two boys became more interested in their friends and the ladies that they began to grow apart. A nod or two in class and down some halls were as far as their relationship got these days. Neither boy minded the other and neither said much to another.. Until Transfigurations Class when Professor Doyle stepped out(and was later diagnosed with the flu) and Gideon began to pipe up. Not only did he begin to thrown balls of flames at the Hufflepuff girls in front of him, he began remarking about the house of Hufflepuff when one of the girls urged him to stop. It wasn't until Jackson heard the words 'reject house' come from Gideon's mouth that he finally took a stand. Quite literally.

"What did you just call us?" Piped Jackson and he slammed his hands on the table of which he had been sitting at. His eyes were fixated on Gideon who only sat two tables ahead of him. In response to his sudden outburst, which left the classroom stunned and in silence, Gideon simply stared back with his eyes widened. "What did you say." He spoke slowly and ferociously, his eyes narrowing at him.

"Hufflepuffs is the reject house." Gideon proudly said as he stood up from his seat and continued to stare back at the Hufflepuff. "Gryffindors are brave,"He fixed his tie in a very tight manner before pointing to a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw in the class. "Slytherins are cunning and Ravenclaws are smart." The attitude just in Gideon's face was enough to anger anyone who came face to face with him which made it even harder, even for the nicest guy in school, to not let Morris kiss their knuckles. "Everyone else is a Hufflepuff. No one cares about you guys. No one even acknowledges you, you're dirt. you're the house no one wants to be in."

"Hufflepuffs are brave." Retorted Jackson, grinding his teeth against each other as he fought to keep back other unfriendly words to this jerk.

Gideon simply snarled at the idea and chuckled, "You all are sappy lumps that no one takes seriously."

"We stand up for our friends. We are brave. We're accepting of others and who they are, we care about others and can be relied on, unlike Slytherins that cut everyone off when things look bad. At least we aren't self-centered little snakes!"

"Coming from the 'life of the party' Chapman."

"Well excuse me for being liked more than you."

It was then that the conversation began to escalate. Quigley, a fellow Gryffindor, had to hold Gideon back after Chapman's remark about Morris' overly egotistical family line of Gryffindors. It was Professor Doyle who interrupted the arguing when the door slammed shut and everyone's attention darted to the noise.


End file.
